


😼 or 🦁 ?

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is NOT a grumpy cat, But Is He Really?, For he is a fierce lion, Humor, M/M, Texting, We all know that he's a giant... fluff-ball XD, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is offended when Izzy and Jace call him a Grumpy cat so he hopes Magnus will come to his rescue and agree that Alec is a fierce lion and not a kitty...... but is Alec 😼 or 🦁 ?





	😼 or 🦁 ?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: lots of fluff and pictures of adorable kittens :P

Alec was kind of annoyed, because none of his siblings were listening to him. Alec was trying his best to get some work done, but for that he needed the others to listen to him. But, did they? Nope, not really and he was huffing as he was looking at his phone. Currently, he was talking to his Parabatai and to his sister in a group chat, trying to let them know that there was a lot of stuff to do around the Institute, but what were the two of them doing instead? Well, you’ve guessed it. They were clowning around and making fun of Alec, who was trying to run the Institute. Honestly, there were the days that he just wanted to… smack some sense into them and he rolled his eyes.

 

**Alec:** _ Listen, you two. We don’t have time for this, we need to get the Institute ready, because the Clave officials are coming and there’s so much stuff we still need to get in order. I’ll deal the papers and reports, Izzy, you need to go see if all of the weapons are in the weaponry and if there aren’t, you need to retrieve them. Jace, I need you to help me out with the reports, because there’s far too many of them and I can’t do all of that on my own. Will you please stop making fun of me and listen?! _

**Jace:** _ Wow… loosen up, man. _

**Jace:** _ I’ll tell my grandma that everything’s under control, chill  _ 💜

 

Alec felt mad when he read that and he shook his head. Honestly, no one was never listening to him and he rubbed his temples, sighing and he then picked up his phone again. If he could, he would punch Jace through the screen.

 

**Alec:** _ Chill?! _

**Alec:** _ Listen, Jace, when I come down there, it won’t end pretty. Now you will listen to me  _ 🤬

**Izzy:** _ Alec, you worry far too much. Everything will be okay.  _ 🤗

**Izzy:** _ If you worry so much you’ll get wrinkle lines, which is very unsettling!  _ 😱😱😱😱

**Alec: 😒😒😒😒😒😒😒**

**Alec:** _ DON’T SIDE WITH HIM! _

**Izzy:** _ Big brother, just take in a deep breath and everything will be okay  _ 😘😘😘😘😘

**Jace:** _ Yeah, man! Why are you so grumpy all of the time?  _ 😭😭😭

**Jace: 😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** _ I am not…  _

**Izzy:** _ You so are! _

**Izzy:** _ Has anyone ever told you that you’re a lot like the Grumpy cat?  _ 😂😂😂😂

**Jace: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Alec: 🤨🤨🤨🤨🤨🤨**

**Izzy: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Alec:** _ Wtf is a Grumpy cat?! _

 

Alec was quite pissed off by then… calling him a cat. A grumpy  cat! What even was that?! Alec didn’t really get it and he didn’t know if he wanted to know. Since it was coming from Izzy and Jace it was probably something stupid and he was grumbling as he was looking down at his phone screen and saw that Jace was typing. A part of him just wanted to lock his phone and not even pay attention to the two of them anymore. He’d get the Institute ready on his own, he didn’t need  _ them.  _ Ugh, they were such traitors and he was sulking, his phone buzzing and he quickly unlocked it.

 

**Jace:** _ Wait, are you for real?  _ 😂😂😂😂😂  _ You really don’t know what a Grumpy cat is? _

**Alec:** _ … _

**Alec:** _ No, because I care about actual, important stuff, not about a cat that is grumpy. What the actual fuck is even that?! You know what Jace, that is it. I’m gonna find a new Parabatai, you’re a traitor. And Izzy, if you continue to test me, I’ll find a new sister as well!  _ 😠😠😠😠😠

**Jace:** 😂😂😂😂😂

**Jace:** _ No you won’t. And you know why? Because you love me. Parabatai for life, baby!  _ 😍 😘😍 😘😍 😘😍 😘😍 😘😍 😘😍 😘

**Alec:** _ Oh yeah? We’ll see.... we’ll see! _

**Izzy:** _ Aw, brother, you’re so adorable when you’re angry and you so ARE the Grumpy cat  _ 😼😼😼😼😼😼😼😼

**Alec:** _????????? _

**Izzy:** _ This is the Grumpy cat… _

**Izzy:**

****

 

Alec couldn’t believe he was related to the two of them. How dared they? The cat… it looked  _ nothing _ like him, okay?! Seriously, they thought this was funny. Nope. Alec was sulking even more now and felt completely and utterly betrayed as he was rolling his eyes, half of tempted to add Magnus into the chat group for him to behold how his siblings were treating him. It was honestly despicable and he was pouting. Oh, Alec was going to revenge himself… one day! Oh, yeah, they were going to pay for their evil ways!

 

**Jace: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Jace: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Jace: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Jace: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Jace: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Jace: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Alec:** _ Screw you, Jace! I don’t look anything like that… _

**Izzy:** _ What are you saying? It’s an exact replica of you, Alec!  _ 😂😂😂😂

**Alec:** _... _

**Alec:** _ I am NOT grumpy, I just have a lot of problems and stuff on my mind… clearly, with you two disobeying me like that.  _

**Alec:** _ And if anything, I’m not a cat, I’m a lion!  _ **🦁🦁🦁**

**Jace:** _ Hahahahahha _

**Izzy:** _ Lmao, you’re too much, Alec!!!! You’re killing me!!! _

**Jace:** _ You’re a kitten! _

**Izzy:** _ Innocent, little kitty!! Meow!!!! _

 

That was it, Alec had hadi t enough and he quickly found Magnus among his contacts and decided to text him as well and tell him everything that went down. Magnus was currently at Catarina’s, but Alec needed to talk to him, because he hadn’t felt so personally attacked in years, and he was hissing behind the phone screen. Oh, now he was going to show them! Magnus was going to side with him, Alec knew it! And he happily smiled as he texted Magnus

 

**Alec: ☹️☹️☹️☹️☹️☹️☹️☹️☹️**

**Magnus:** _ Darling, everything okay?  _ 😘

**Alec:** _ No!  _

**Magnus:** _ What happened, love?  _ 😥  _ Talk to me  _ 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

**Alec:** _ Well, I just wanted to get some actual work get done around the Institute, you know because the Clave officials come tomorrow, but I needed help, so I asked Izzy and Jace for it. But you know what the two of them did? NOTHING!  _ 😢😢😢😢

**Alec:** _ And they started making fun of me! And they said that I’m a Grumpy cat! _

**Alec:** _ And I am not a cat! _

**Alec:** _ If you were about to compare me to an animal, I’d rather say I’m a lion.  _ 😎😎😎😎  _ Badass, fierce and strong. Not a fluff-ball like a cat! I mean seriously… see what I have to deal on daily basis, Magnus?  _ 😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠

**Magnus:** _ … _

**Magnus: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

 

Alec didn’t expect  _ this _ and he quickly released the phone and was thinking. Why was… why was Magnus laughing like that? It wasn’t a laughing matter… now was it? He wasn’t going to take him serious as well? Well, then so be it. Alec was going to crawl into a cave and spend the rest of his day there, feeling sorry for himself. As Alec was ignoring Magnus, his phone continued buzzing and in the end, Alec decided to take a glance at it, because…. well, he couldn’t ignore Magnus, now could he?

 

**Magnus:** _ Alexander, you’re adorable  _ 😍😍😍😍

**Magnus:** _ But, I do have to agree with them. You’re such an adorable grumpy kitty from time to time  _ 😻😻😻😻.  _ Which is so adorable!  _ 💖💖💖💖

**Magnus:** _ Alexander? Are you giving me the silent treatment now?  _ 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Magnus:** _ Come on, stop sulking darling. It’s just a little joke  _ 💖💖💖

**Magnus:** _ Come, kitty, kitty  _ 💖💖💖💖

**Magnus:** _ Alexander??? Where are you??  _ 🧐

**Magnus: 🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭**

**Magnus:** _ Aw, don’t be angry  _ 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

**Alec:** _ Magnus, I’m not a cat _

**Alec:** _ Besides, this is me:  _

**Alec:**

****

 

“There,” said Alec to himself, because he was quite happy with the picture he found for himself. It was a perfect representation of him and Magnus better agree with him. 

 

**Magnus:** _ Ooooh, you’re so scary!!!!!!!!!!!  _ 😱😱😱😱

**Alec:** _ Why, yes… yes I am!  _ **🦁**

**Magnus: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Alec: 🤨**

**Magnus:** _ Omg, I love you so much. Don’t ever change  _ **😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Magnus:** _ But seriously, this is more like you! _

**Magnus:**

****

**Magnus:** _ So fluffy and cuddly! Awww, Alexander, you’re truly a kitten!!!!! 🐱 _

**Magnus:** _ And this is you when I don’t give you enough cuddles!  _ 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Magnus:**

****

**Magnus: 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍**

**Magnus:** _ And this is you when I give you high doses of kisses and hugs!  _ ✨✨✨✨✨✨😊

**Magnus:**

****

 

Alec wasn’t replying, because he was too busy blushing like crazy and he was just looking at the pictures of the kittens. They were adorable and the way Magnus explained each picture, was very accurate! Alec cleared his throat and he had to smile, because being called a kitty by Magnus was… it made him smile and he was just grinning up to his ears and he just… accepted his fate! He was going to be a cat… but only for Magnus! That sounded… so weird….

 

**Alec:** _ Meow  _ 😺😺😺😺😺

**Magnus:** _ Omg, stop, you’re going to melt my heart!  _ 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Magnus:** _ Please keep going  _ 👀👀👀👀👀

**Alec:** _ Well, now that I accept my position as the kitty, I have requirements you have to fill out  _ ✨

**Alec:** _ You have to cuddle me a lot and spoil me  _ ✨

**Alec:** _ Yes, yes… _

**Magnus:** _ Omg, I love you so much  _ 😂😂😂😂😂

**Alec:** _ Meow, miow, mew!  _ 😍

**Magnus:** _? _

**Alec:** _ Means I love you too  _ 😍😍😍

**Magnus:** 😂😂😂😂😂

**Alec:** _ Oh, oh, oh!! Magnus, I found us!  _ 😂😂😂

**Alec:** _ Look!!! _

**Alec:**

****

**Magnus:** 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Magnus:** _ Omg, yes!!!!!!!!!! _

**Alec:** _ One more  _

**Alec:**

****

**Magnus:** 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

**Alec: 😽😽😽😽😽😽**

**Magnus: 😽😽😽😽😽😽😽**

**Alec:** _ Okay, but if Iz and Jace ask, you say I’m a lion, yes? _

**Magnus:** _ Oh, yes! I’ll tell them just what kind of beast you are, Alexander  _ 😏😏😏

**Alec:** _ Yes, it is I  _ 😼😼😼😼😼😼😼😼

**Magnus:** 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

**Alec: 😙😙😙😙😙😙**

**Alec:** _ I love you  _ 😙

**Magnus:** _ Me too! I’ll come back home soon! _

**Alec:** _ Yay, cuddles coming earlier. I’ll get ready! 💪 _ 😎😎😎😎

**Magnus:** _ Me~ow  _ 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

**Alec: 👀👀👀👀👀**

 

Alec was smiling. No more grumpy kitty, was he. He was a happy, happy kitty that was soon going to receive many cuddles and he couldn’t wait for that!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Leave a comment if you liked it!  
> Meow 😼


End file.
